


The one where bucky finds out

by Stuckys_baby



Series: S.T.U.C.K.Y [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Buckys Birthday, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Slip of Tongue, sam you dork, wakanda times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckys_baby/pseuds/Stuckys_baby
Summary: Oh sam.enjoy :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: S.T.U.C.K.Y [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The one where bucky finds out

"This is too much.you shouldn't have done this" bucky was amazed and a bit embarrassed to see a bunch of presents in front of him . Nat, Sam and Clint sat there in his humble little apartment, on his humble little queen sized mattress surrounded by little something each of them brought, usually it's just Steve but this time they decided to come along with him and he was happy to see them anyways.

It was his 103 birthday. Steve was still with t'chala outside, the king wanted to talk to him about something important supposedly .“Yeah but Steve made us” sam sat comfortably on his right side while clint was almost lying across his bed which he didn't mind a bit.It was comforting.

"He is a doofus. A simple wish would have been enough. I am too old for presents" he put down the set of lord of the rings books clint gifted him.

Nats gift was easily sufficient and a necessity.He needed a phone anyways.shuri gave him one but his goat threw it in the river and he was too ashamed to ask for another one .They were already doing so much for him.

"Okay now open mine.. go on" Sam's gift seemed delicate and light just by the feel of it, he unwrapped to find six pairs of scrunchies.

"Remember the last time we were here and you desperately wanted to tie your hair cause they keep getting in your way but couldn't find a hair tie well here ya go” 

Bucky awkwardly smiled but this was a heartwarming gesture " wow that's very nice of you wilson efficient,thank you..so who's this from? " he moved on quickly to the next one judging by blue minimal packaging which has steve written all over it .It felt heavy like a box.

"Oh yeah that's from steve" nat informed him.she seemed excited too

He was having a war with the gift wrap and his lack of patience was getting the best of him because my god it was wrapped up all the way like it wasn't meant to be open in the first place finally the paper was out of the way he opened the black box.

"Oh"

Dog tags.

**_JAMES B BARNES_ **

His dog tags

"I can't believe this." it was worn out from the edges but from the look of it seemed like they were cleaned and had some work done to it..the steel heavy as always in his hand, polished so his name and unit could be seen easily,his thumb feeling the cold metal beads .

  
  


“What" clint asked curiously.

“Week ago we were talking about this. I asked him about my tags and he said that they are somewhere hidden no one could get hold of..i mean i didn't ask him to get them back for me. I just wanted to know who has it and he…” bucky took a sharp intake of breath 

" that does sound something like Steve but it must have cost him a lot. It's practically govt property.They don't let this stuff go that easily, even for captain America.he's crazy." nat was amazed as well 

Sam huffed dramatically " oh come on, it's Steve we are talking about he has always been this crazy and I mean especially in love, he tends to surpass the crazy level "

The air in the room changed drastically.

Every eye was on him .sam instantly realized what just came out of his dumb mouth.Eyes widened, mouth fell open 

"Excuse me? what did you say?" bucky's voice wavered 

Sam's comfortable position transitioning to a complete rigid posture had clint laughing like a maniac "Nothing.. not a thing just how dumb steve is" he started babbling like a baby.

“No no the “ bucky he cleared his throat to say the rest “ the love part.he what now? ”

“Uhm i mean not love.. i mean he likes you ..but he does love you ..like a friend.. i think princess shuri is calling me i am gonna go” sam ran off like a lightning bolt leaving bucky anxious and flustered .

"Oh my god" bucky looked like he was on the verge of having a stroke.

He could hear clint still laughing at sams little blunder he wanted to punch clint in the face but it felt like his panic dulled his senses .”and people say i don't have a control over my tongue” clint whispered

"He.. He loves.me? do..do you know about this" bucky was still in shock this but was able to talk out after few minutes 

" I mean It is quite obvious that he's absolutely crazy about you" nat tried to take control over the situation 

" he probably loves me like friend.. you guys aren't thinking straight" bucky tried to deny it hes reading too much hope is a bitch he learned that the hard way.”he's the one whose not thinking straight .pun intended” clints remark earned him a death glare by bucky “you know i am gonna go find sam” 

Clint took off and Steve the devil himself came in "why did sam ran past me like he just witnessed a ghost " nat stood up frantically tapped steve's shoulder on her way out " good luck buddy"

He saw gift wrappers all around bucky and he sat there in the middle of his bed indian style. He detected his velvet box and bucky clutching the dog tags in a tight grip. .

"Sorry buck it took me this long . i see you opened my gift i thou-” he couldn't complete his sentence

" you _love_ me" eyes still boring in the dog tags, not daring to look up.

He didn't take a step further and stood there by the door frozen.

You . love . me?”this time it sounded more like a question .

Bucky finally looked at him and spelled it out for him again just in case he didn't hear him the first time .

“I never stopped buck” he planned everything out how he's gonna confess, when he's gonna give his gift to him tell sam nat and clint to excuse them for a moment.Even if bucky doesn't reciprocate his love but he needs to let this out before it eats him alive before another war steals bucky away from him "who told yo-

“sam”

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed dreading away from bucky's face expression the discomfort so evident on his face “i actually wanted to tell you in person but sam ruined it “ bucky was still phased out 

“If this is some kinda joke you people are trying to pull on my birthday i'm not okay with this.Its not even remotely funny” steve ran toward bucky sat down next to him “buck it's not a joke. i have always loved you it's not something new i am coming up with.i know it's hard to understand i am not saying you

Bucky was adamant to never let him finish his sentences.

“But you loved carter how is this possible” he was still clutching the tags and kinda wanted to hit steve with it. 

“Back then i wasn't aware how loving someone platonically being admired by their persona and actually being in love with someone are two totally different things. I was just infatuated with her cause she was the only woman who was remotely interested in me” steve pressed his lips together trying to make the saddest puppy face he could come up with. bucky hated it because he knew how much it affected him 

At this point bucky didn't know what was real and what to believe in. " I need to lie down," bucky threw the wrappers on the floor . He will deal with them later.

Steve sat there letting bucky have his moment.After a few minutes bucky tapped the empty space beside him signalling steve to lie beside him. steve complied facing bucky his face just inches apart from his.

" I am saying this the last time. If this is a joke I'll break your teeth with my vibranium arm. Its not metal anymore steve its fucking vibranium " bucky said with a straight face.

Steve huffed "it's not buck and its okay if you don't feel the same way just don't hate me or tell me to stay away from you cause you and i both know that's not gonna happen " 

All of a sudden bucky started laughing.

" you are an ass.i so want to punch you so bad right now "

"I concur with the first part " 

"You know why is it so hard for me to comprehend this stevie why does this feels so surreal to be true because i don't remember much from back then i don't even remember my own mothers face its all blur but one thing i remember is loving a skinny guy with breathing problems ,my little ball of rage" steve huffed eyes glassy from the revelation 

he was partly crying. bucky wiped his tear off from his thumb caressed his cheekbone.

“Sounds like neat guy”

“Nah he was a hot headed dumbass who used to wear newspaper under his shoes ” they both giggled. Steve came closer and kissed his forehead.

“kiss me ?” Bucky asked, still fearful of what he just demanded Steve came closer further eliminating the distance.eyes flickering between the ocean greys to his pink bow shaped of lips that drove him nuts.finally the moment he dreamed all his life 

Buckys lips were so soft .Their lips moved in a symphony it wasn't a sloppy out of breath one but sweet press of lips finally uniting after being caged and kept away for centuries.when they broke apart which neither of them wanted to.

Steve laid straight so bucky could cuddle up to him, his head rested on his shoulder, his hand on flannel covered chest. steve's hand resting on top of his .they fell into a comfortable silence they craved since the 30s just laying there in each others arms .

Until bucky spoke “You are gonna leave early today" he tried to mask the pain away from his voice but failed

“Actually that's what i was to talking to t'chala about”

“What” bucky looked up 

“I have decided to stay buck for as long as I can.As long as you'll want me here. I am done with casual visits” his smile grew as he saw color on bucky's face changing into pure ecstasy. he wants to wake up to that every morning of his remaining life 

“ This was quite a birthday” bucky was still a bit shaken up.it still felt like a dream .he lowered his head on steves chest .“ you do need a bigger bed though ” steve could fall off anytime if he turned over. 

“Stevie how did you get the dog tags”

“about that” he did fight the government for it and may or may not be making a few calls first thing tomorrow .but bucky doesn't need to know that

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
